Cells at Work! Wiki:Staff
These are the default functional/permission based roles set by Wikia. See for more details. Staff members are identified by their native roles they belong to. }} A community's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. * Historically, was the founder, the rights were transferred to in 2018. }} Bureaucrats are one level 'up' from administrators, they have the ability to promote and revoke content moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users' bot status. Bureaucrat status can only be removed by , or by themselves. List of active Bureaucrats: * }} (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and appointed by a bureaucrat, they have access to the following extended rights that help them contribute to and modify the site (for more details, see the ): * All privileges from the discussions moderator and content moderator groups * users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions * Grant and revoke both the chat moderator and discussion moderator rights * Edit the community's * Edit whitelisted (including the site and ) Administrators have the right to decline their tools or resign at any time. Administrators are expected to help other users when necessary and guide or correct them when necessary. Alongside their added tools and abilities, administrators are held to the same editing standards as other editors and are expected to follow the same policies as everyone else. Because of this, administrators are not beyond the rules of the wiki and can be demoted from their position if consensus deems it necessary. List of active Administrators: * * Moderators}} Content moderators are users who have the ability to assist administrators by using the following tools: * Deleting and moving (renaming without leaving redirects) pages and files, including protected ones * Protecting and unprotecting pages and files, as well as editing protected pages * Undeleting pages and files * Reupload files * changes * pages List of active Content Moderators: * * Discussions moderators are users who have the following tools available to manage conversations across the community: * Editing and deleting comments * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads * In , moderators have the ability to manage boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads List of active Discussion Moderators: * }} A "bot" is an automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a community. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). A user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other community members to ask whether they approve of the creation of a bot. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can .